A data warehouse can hold information and make the information semantically enriched. The data warehouse can make a semantically enriched model available to some or all of the users that can access the data warehouse. For example, an enterprise data warehouse can store data related to business information and semantically enriched models associated with the data. A client can create, modify, or delete the semantically enriched models. In some instances, a client can be software that is used to interact with the data warehouse. Typically, the access to a semantically enriched model in a data warehouse is through an interface that is proprietary to the data warehouse.